Maintaining a regular exercise regimen can be difficult. Even though away-from-home gyms typically have a large variety of exercise equipment, they are often inconvenient and can be overcrowded at the most desirable times. Exercising at home is typically more convenient but limited by equipment selection as well as cost. Further, many types of exercise equipment are single-purpose yet occupy considerable space. Consequently, what is needed is a versatile, convenient and compact exercise apparatus and system.